DJ Pon-3/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls DJ Pon-3 with headphones EG.png|DJ Pon-3, walking in the hallway with headphones. Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png|Jeez! Rarity's shout ''must've been loud- DJ Pon-3 can hear her through her headphones! Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png DJ Pon-3 in the cafeteria EG.png|Listening, with her glasses on. Applejack grabbing onto DJ-Pon3's glasses EG.png|Hey, let go of my glasses! DJ Pon-3 eyes revealed EG.png|Never mind, I can see better now! Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Sunset Shimmer watches from outside EG.png DJ Pon-3 and students with pony ears EG.png|Who's that with DJ Pon-3? Students running away from the school EG.png DJ Pon3 DJing EG.png|Play that music, DJ Pon-3. ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 at the crosswalk EG2.png|DJ Pon-3 knows the rules of the road. DJ Pon-3 looking to the right EG2.png DJ Pon-3 putting on headphones EG2.png|When she puts the headphones on, it's party time! DJ Pon-3 turning on music EG2.png|Ah, yes, remember iPods? Neither do I! DJ Pon-3 nods her head to the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taps her hand to the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to walk EG2.png DJ Pon-3's bass-dropping footstep EG2.png|DJ Pon-3's got a new pair of kicks. DJ Pon-3's walk causing vibrations EG2.png|She's walkin' in wubs. DJ Pon-3's reflection in a windshield EG2.png Sound waves in DJ Pon-3's glasses EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting across the street EG2.png|Everyday I'm shufflin'. Sweetie Belle passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Scootaloo passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the street EG2.png|Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk... DJ Pon-3 walking confidently EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking at birds EG2.png Cat startled by car alarm EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking toward unnamed boy and dog EG2.png Unnamed boy and dog passing DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking down the street EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed boy fist-bump EG2.png|Brohoof! Unnamed boy puts on sunglasses EG2.png| Must be one of DJ Pon-3's street homies. DJ Pon-3 at another crosswalk EG2.png DJ Pon-3 feeling the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 approaching Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passing by shop patrons EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 standing at shop counter EG2.png DJ Pon-3 pointing EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 opening the shop doors EG2.png DJ Pon-3 kicking school doors open EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Canterlot High EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed students walk through hallway EG2.png|By this point, DJ Pon-3's like the pied piper of dubstep. DJ Pon-3 passes by Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting through the halls EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taking book from locker EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the halls EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 backs into Principal Celestia EG2.png|Principal Celestia threw off DJ Pon-3's groove. DJ Pon-3 in trouble EG2.png|Didn't you hear the bell? Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones EG2.png|Give 'em to me. DJ Pon-3 running to class EG2.png|Now get to class! DJ Pon-3 looking back to Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 takes out earbuds EG2.png|Celestia can't stop me from enjoying my music! DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png|Wub a dub dub! Guitar Centered DJ Pon-3 in the music store EG2.png Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Rainbow Dash's busted guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png|"No, Pinkie." Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png DJ Pon-3 giving Rainbow her prize EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking at her guitar EG2.png Trixie grinning EG2.png Trixie grabbing guitar from DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Rainbow Dash buying the guitar EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Pinkie on the One Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Rainbow and friends having lunch EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding a spoon EG2.png Pinkie Pie starts drumming EG2.png Shake Your Tail DJ Pon-3 in front of turntable EG2.png DJ Pon-3 busting a move EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in the background EG2.png Rainbow Dash "they'll never even know what hit 'em" EG2.png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at the door EG2.png DJ Pon-3 thumbs up EG2.png DJ Pon-3's ride EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car transform EG2.png Loudspeaker prepared EG2.png|Hey Vinyl, Michael Bay called: He wants his Transformer back. DJ Pon-3's car in its transformed state EG2.png The Rainbooms performing on hill EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png Rainbooms singing "set yourself apart" EG2.png DJ Pon-3 turning up the volume EG2.png Music shockwaves launched EG2.png DJ Pon-3 starting the music EG2.png|Go-o-o-o-od morning, Ponyville! Sunset helps Twilight get up EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow" EG2.png The Rainbooms "the light of friendship on our side!" EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png Human DJ Pon-3 artwork EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png DJ Pon-3 enjoying the show EG3.png DJ Pon-3 grabbing a cord EG3.png DJ Pon-3 plugging in portable turntable EG3.png DJ Pon-3 scratching EG3.png CHS students getting pumped EG3.png CHS Students "Unite!" EG3.png Sci-Twi accidentally spills Indigo Zap's cup EG3.png Indigo Zap growling at Sci-Twi EG3.png Rainbow gets in Indigo Zap's face EG3.png Applejack "let's not get too competitive" EG3.png Sugarcoat "since we've never lost" EG3.png Sci-Twi backs away from the confrontation EG3.png Pinkie Pie says hello to Sci-Twi EG3.png Human Twilight meets Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie shakes Twilight's face vigorously EG3.png Sci-Twi's glasses drooping EG3.png DJ Pon-3 plays music; CPA students bored EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Pinkie hands DJ Pon-3 a music disc EG3.png DJ Pon-3 working her mixer EG3.png Crystal Prep students cheering up EG3.png Snips, Snails, and Lemon Zest dancing EG3.png DJ Pon-3 stops playing EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png Starlight hugging Paisley EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Principal Celestia "before we arrive" EG4.png Principal Celestia proud of her students EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "we're sure you will too" EG4.png Principal Celestia talking to campers EG4.png Principal Celestia excited about camp EG4.png CHS students cheer on the bus EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Fluttershy admiring the campground EG4.png Fluttershy asking Spike about woodland creatures EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa walks down the gazebo steps EG4.png Timber Spruce giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Fluttershy and DJ Pon-3 are tent buddies EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Applejack "we're in the middle of the woods" EG4.png Applejack "fair enough" EG4.png Applejack "don't put me in one" EG4.png Applejack points an accusatory finger at Rarity EG4.png Rarity "no... yes!" EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy explaining lake activities to the campers EG4.png Gloriosa "just let me know" EG4.png CHS campers cheering for Rainbow Dash EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png CHS campers marvelling at the finished dock EG4.png Wondercolts begin their fashion show run-through EG4.png DJ Pon-3 setting up her record player EG4.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria Girls jumping off the camp dock EG4.png Derpy, DJ, and Octavia watch the brambles grow EG4.png Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Campers approve of the fundraiser idea EG4.png Sunset Shimmer organizing the Gala preparations EG4.png Snips trips over and tosses three-layer cake EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rainbooms auditioning in the gymnasium EGS1.png DJ Pon-3 ready to play music EGS1.png DJ Pon-3 operating the audio mixer EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic People walking through the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Raise This Roof DJ Pon-3 looking back at Rainbow Dash SS3.png DJ Pon-3 spinning her records SS3.png DJ Pon-3 spinning a new vinyl record SS3.png DJ Pon-3 points at Apple Bloom and Scootaloo SS3.png Epic Fails Mane Seven in a pile near the cafeteria doors SS14.png The Mane Seven's epic fail SS14.png Good Vibes Twilight Sparkle as an electronics store employee SS16.png DJ Pon-3 goes to Twilight Sparkle for help SS16.png DJ Pon-3 holding a malfunctioning turntable SS16.png DJ Pon-3 looking sad SS16.png DJ Pon-3's turntable is fixed SS16.png DJ Pon-3 glowing with good vibes SS16.png DJ Pon-3 starts playing music SS16.png CHS students start shopping at Rarity's shop SS16.png DJ Pon-3 smiling at Rarity SS16.png Rarity bursting with good vibes SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) Overpowered Pinkie sees Sweetie and DJ covered in apple sauce EGDS5.png Aww... Baby Turtles Wide view of the Canterlot beach EGDS14.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Schedule Swap CHS students in advanced physics EGDS37.png I'm on a Yacht DJ Pon-3 playing party music EGDS41.png Dance party on the Luxe Deluxe EGDS41.png DJ Pon-3 dropping the beat EGDS41.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Exterior view of Starswirled Music Festival EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie turning on the camera drone EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie filming an internet video EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie "music festivals" EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie "aren't about the music" EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Fluttershy's Butterflies Canterlot High School library interior view CYOE2.png Rainbow "in half the time as Applejack" CYOE2.png Applejack "it ain't a contest" CYOE2.png Applejack pointing at herself CYOE2.png CHS students cheering for Fluttershy CYOE2a.png Rainbow looking expectantly at Fluttershy CYOE2c.png Applejack looking expectantly at Fluttershy CYOE2c.png DJ Pon-3 mixing music in the library CYOE2c.png DJ Pon-3 wearing her headphones CYOE2c.png DJ Pon-3 spinning her records CYOE2c.png DJ Pon-3 still spinning her records CYOE2c.png DJ Pon-3's hologram equipment CYOE2c.png Fluttershy giving thumbs-up to DJ Pon-3 CYOE2c.png Driving Miss Shimmer Sunset Shimmer waiting at the corner CYOE5a.png Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) The Last Drop The Last Drop title card CYOE12.png Crowd watching DJ Pon-3 at music festival CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 turning on the beat CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 putting on her headphones CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 turning up the volume CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 projects a rainbow behind her CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 holding a festival concert CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 beginning her concert CYOE12.png Close-up on DJ Pon-3's glasses CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 giving concert at Starswirled CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3's Starswirled Festival concert CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 making bright visual effects CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 pointing at the crowd CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 choosing a crowd member CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 makes a rainboom effect CYOE12a.png Sunset Shimmer challenging DJ Pon-3 CYOE12a.png DJ Pon-3 holding a headphone jack CYOE12a.png DJ Pon-3 throwing the headphone jack CYOE12a.png DJ Pon-3 plugs into Sunset's phone CYOE12a.png DJ Pon-3 starting the game CYOE12a.png Sunset Shimmer vs. DJ Pon-3 CYOE12a.png Sunset and DJ Pon-3 press 'Start' CYOE12a.png Sunset looking annoyed at DJ Pon-3 CYOE12a.png DJ Pon-3 with her hand on her hip CYOE12a.png DJ Pon-3 in deep concentration CYOE12a.png Crowd cheering for Sunset Shimmer CYOE12a.png Fluttershy running onto the stage CYOE12b.png Fluttershy overwhelmed by floodlights CYOE12b.png DJ Pon-3 encouraging Fluttershy CYOE12b.png DJ Pon-3 tells Fluttershy to dance CYOE12b.png DJ Pon-3 starts a beat for Fluttershy CYOE12b.png DJ Pon-3 worried about Fluttershy CYOE12b.png Birds fluttering past DJ Pon-3 CYOE12b.png Crowd cheering for Fluttershy CYOE12b.png Fluttershy surrounded by animal friends CYOE12b.png DJ Pon-3 encouraging Big McIntosh CYOE12c.png DJ Pon-3 making a beat for Big Mac CYOE12c.png Big Mac and DJ performing together CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh and DJ Pon-3 on stage CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh gives a confident "eeyup!" CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh strumming his banjo CYOE12c.png Crowd cheering for Big McIntosh CYOE12c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory of Sunset in the Battle of the Bands EGFF.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Wallflower Blush's blank yearbook photo EGFF.png Wallflower touching the yearbook photos EGFF.png CHS students looking at their yearbooks EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Canterlot High students enjoy the cruise EGSB.png Lyra, Derpy, and DJ looking at Rainbow EGSB.png Lyra, Derpy, and DJ looking confused EGSB.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Merchandise DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks DJ Pon-3 Design and Decorate doll.jpg Rainbow Rocks DJ Pon-3 Design and Decorate doll packaging.jpg DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Rainbow Rocks Rockin' Convertible packaging.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset front.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset interior.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg Equestria Girls Minis DJ Pon-3 School Dance figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis DJ Pon-3 School Dance packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Movie Collection set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Movie Collection packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset packaging.jpg EG 2 Novel Cover.jpg Miscellaneous Choose DJ Pon-3 CYOE.jpg DJ Pon-3 Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png DJ Pon-3 Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png DJ Pon-3 Rainbow Rocks coloring page.png Equestria Girls Minis DJ Pon-3 promo image.png Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout left.jpg EG3 animatic - Lemon Zest and DJ Pon-3 listen to music.png EG3 animatic - Friendship Games whiteout.png Category:Character gallery pages